


hopefully

by alejandrathemexican



Series: Regency AU [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Regency, Regency Romance, astrid's fictional lil sis Emma is precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alejandrathemexican/pseuds/alejandrathemexican
Summary: Sequel to "Desperately"Hiccup and Astrid have reached their happy ending, and all that could make a sweet life sweeter would be if Astrid could reconcile with her family. All of that depends on her mother's approval, which they might not get if the Ton discovers just how the Haddock's marriage came about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am back from my unexpected hiatus. Don't worry about Riptide. I know it's been a long while, but I am working on it! I just posted this first because I had most of it done already from months ago.  
> Also I'd like to dedicate this story to Stef and Christine, without whom I wouldn't have had the courage to keep working on this story.

To the general agreement of everyone everywhere, letters don’t have the decency to arrive at a time when one is idle and must instead be delivered to their recipient when and where they might find it the most inconvenient to open.

One such letter had arrived for Mrs. Haddock in the early morning as the family broke their fast, and had she bothered to see the sender’s signature, she would have disregarded the inconvenience and opened it immediately, but as she was enjoying talking to her husband and his newly-discovered father, she paid no mind to the delivery entirely.

They’d fallen into a lull when Anderson, the old butler, approached them with the letter tray.

“The day I must meet her again, will be troublesome, to say the least,” Mrs. Haddock sighed. “Thank you,” she said as she took the letter, but she put it in her pocket without seeing it. “I am thoroughly dreading it,” she said, turning to her husband, who had never been one to feast and had already finished.

Mr. Grant gave a booming laugh from his side of the table, “of course you’d be dreading it! My girl, you can’t possibly imagine your mother to be happy? You did say there was the idea of a match put forth.”

Her husband offered a sheepish, loving smile. “We can hardly fault them, can we?”

“Indeed, we cannot,” she said, returning his gesture, before turning to the men before her. “I should see to the little one.”

Her husband, who was already finished, raised from his seat with her. “I shall join you.”

Since their first child had been born almost two years ago, now, he had been completely taken, enjoying every moment he could spend with them when he wasn’t seeing to their estate with his father.

“Then I will ring for Daniels as well,” she turned to her father-in-law, curtsying lightly.

“Father,” said her husband, bowing.

“Go, then, I will have to see the babe later today.” Mr. Grant waved them away, with the good nature of a proud grandfather.

Once they were out of the room, Hiccup leaned down to kiss her cheek.

She giggled, “Hiccup!” she attempted to reprimand him, turning around to look, but the corridor was empty.

“I couldn’t resist. You look lovely this morning,” he said as they resumed their walk.

“You say that every morning,” she teased, “but it cannot mean that it is always true. I know for a fact not all my morning dresses are as pretty as this one, even if this one _still_ has pockets.”

“You wound me,” he replied, kissing her hand. “Yet I speak the truth. You are truly the loveliest, handsomest woman of my acquaintance.”

Astrid laughed again. “Well, my vanity can hardly deny your fervour, so I shall allow it.”

They had paused before his bedchambers. Hiccup kissed her hand again, and, sharing a molten look with her, pulled her into the bedroom, kissing her thoroughly and ignoring her playful mock-protests about it being the middle of the day.

Afterwards, she was grateful that it hadn’t been later in the day, for after calling for their child and conducting some household matters, she would need to change into her day dress as she wanted to visit Mrs. Ingerman.

Both dressed in their former clothes, Daniels was called to the Haddocks’ shared sitting room and instructed, and Mrs. Whitemore had walked down and left the baby in its mother’s arms and left them alone at their request.

“Oh, look at you,” cooed Astrid, feeling Hiccup’s weight as he sat next to her and one arm settled around her back and the other came to support the baby’s weight with her.

They had named her Zephyrus, like the Anemoi, and fittingly, as she had been born in Spring.

Little Zephie was their firstborn, curious blue eyes like her mother’s and a full head of auburn hair like her father’s.

She had chubby fingers that reached for everything they could and an easy disposition, and she was _oh, so very loved_ by both her parents.

The child gurgled as Astrid tickled her nose.

Impatient to feel her in his arms, Hiccup stretched them forward, “give her to me?”

Astrid relented after fluttering a kiss on jiggly cheeks and gave her Zephie to her father, admiring the loving sight of her husband doting on their daughter.

Still smiling to herself, Astrid rummaged in her dresses pocket for the letter she had received during breakfast.

Instantly, the penmanship, even before she even read the words, gave away who had been the one to write her.

On the outside of the letter, her father’s pen had scrawled her married name. Inside, it read:

_My daughter:_

_All is well. Your mother remains unwilling to respond to your letters, which has deeply upset Emma. I do not believe your sister understands just how much your manner of leaving our household has affected her._

_I shall not repeat the words your mother used to describe her grievances as I am sure you will not have trouble imagining them._

_Thank you for your update on dearest Zephie. Emma and I are more than pleased that she has remained so healthy and are eager to receive further news, even if they are the most inane, irrelevant news._

_There are no further news from us._

_I was interrupted before by your mother’s arrival in my studio, and I must share with you what she has told me._

_Your mother has received a letter from a friend, Mrs. Barry, who I’m sure you know. Unfortunately for me, and fortunately for your mother, Mrs. Barry sent news about some whisperings she heard about where a certain Lady J is planning a decadent ball in London at the start of the little season, perhaps in September._

_Perhaps you might be tempted to stay with us through November?_

_Since it is May now, your mother insists we travel down south so Mrs. Barry might get us an invitation. I feel compelled to agree with your mother in that this would be a good opportunity for your sister to meet new people and for us to make solid connections which we might not have gotten otherwise, regardless of the happenings last spring._

_I beg that you consider joining us. Your sister would greatly appreciate your presence; you know how much she depended on you for courage and has missed you greatly._

_Of course, my invitation extends to your husband and his father, should they desire to come. I must admit I am curious about the man and eager to meet the little one, and I would have taken your invitations if the possibility of going wouldn’t have outraged your mother so._

_Please send back your answer as soon as you can, as I must make arrangements on time._

_Emma insists you respond to her letter, and sends her love, as do I._

_Your loving Papa-_

_H. Hofferson_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am sorry that I have been so busy, but I promise you the new Riptide chapter is on the works; it's just easier to write this one because my personal stakes aren't as high for me as with Riptide; this is a wholesome story really, and Riptide has much more drama :/. But when I do get some time, I'll make sure to keep writing!

The Hoffersons were lucky enough to have a house in town in a fashionable area. 

After all, anyone living anywhere else but near Grosvenor Square would not be thought to be worth the effort.

And they wanted to be noticed. Oh yes.

As much as the Haddocks' marriage had been unexpectedly advantageous, it hadn't improved their social standing as much as they were hoping to through an alternative match.

In fact, if the truth was uncovered on how their marriage had come about not even the Hoffersons would retain their good standing.

Hiccup and Astrid knew well that the Hoffersons needed Emma, Astrid's little sister, to gain them more friends in London.

The hooves of their hired team clattered on the street, people already busying on their way to fulfill errands.

Nosily, they would turn at the sound of the Haddocks' chaise wheels’ rolling.

With them, Astrid's abigail, their nursery maid and Zephie inside the carriage, plus Henry's valet, their two footmen, and the coachman outside they were already quite full, not including their baggage, and everyone was cranky enough that finally arriving was more highly expected than dreaded.

The carriage rolled to a stop, the flurries of activity from their servants outside waking Henry and Astrid from the light daze. Zephie was sound asleep, thankfully, held securely by their nursery maid in an open basket and neatly tucked in. Her tiny hand poked out and curled near her face, and Henry looked on adoringly at her.

Turning to Astrid, he smiled, quickly discovering that Astrid felt that same adoration.

Their hands untwined, having to forfeit their hiding spot beneath the blanket they had brought with them for comfort.

Henry exited the carriage first, nodding at their footman, Jones, who was propping the door open for them. Mitchell was already at the ornate knocker.

He turned to help his wife down the carriage, and, once she had more stable footing, putting her hand on his arm to guide her to the door.

Their maids, Daniels and Whitemore (the daughter) were following behind them, Whitemore focused on carrying Zephie safely, as Astrid confirmed, and Daniels craning her neck about, enchanted.

Daniels caught her employers sight and bowed, hiding her flushed face from them. “Pardon me, Sir and Ma’am.”

Mrs. Haddock smiled, “there’s no need to apologize, Daniels. All these great houses are majestic to witness.”

“I, myself, have only been to town once,” added Mr. Haddock. “Twice, if we count this time. You may stare all you like, as long as you’re smart about it, like I used to do.”

Daniels flushed even more at her master and mistress’ focused attention, and could only bow in response, returning to the carriage.

Whitemore, finding herself quite alone, gave the child to her mistress’ waiting arms and bowed, before she joined Daniels and the rest of their servants.

The door swung open slowly, revealing the Hoffersons’ footman behind the door, and the butler ready to guide them into the drawing room.

Inside, Emma stood up, her embroidery toppling to her side as she stood up.

With the baby safely braced by her arms, it was all Astrid could do not to run at Emma and embrace her as well. 

“Emma,” Astrid said, her sister’s name almost charming her into a bright smile.

Henry bowed at his new sister, for the first time meeting her as family.

Astrid noticed him looking at her for guidance, so she stepped forward, baby in her arms but her cheeks blushing a maidenly pink.

“Emma, come meet your new brother and niece properly.”

Emma approached them, a mixture of transfixed and shy. 

“This is my husband, Henry-”

Curtseying as he bowed clumsily, Emma gave Henry a smile.

“-And this,” continued Astrid, raising her arms carefully, “is Zephyrus. Zephie, for short.”

Zephie slept soundly on as Emma’s interested gaze rested on her.

“Oh,” whispered Emma, “oh, she’s so precious.”

Henry and Astrid beamed, and then proceeded to insist that a bewildered Emma should take the baby in her arms.

They talked for a while still, until Astrid had to ring for Whitemore and excuse herself to rest.

Henry followed, also tired and sure that him staying alone with Emma, even if they were now brother and sister, would not be much appreciated.

* * *

After dinner, Mrs. Hofferson raised first, her daughters following her.

Astrid turned, expecting to find her husband behind them, but instead he was still sat, exchanging a glance with her father.

The doors to the drawing room were opened, and a slow, easy fire had been built in the hearth as they dined.

Mrs. Hofferson sat next to Emma, leaving Astrid with no option but to sit by herself.

Their silence was grave. Not even Emma dared to speak first.

Astrid did, however. “I don’t think that you have seen Zephyrus-my daughter,” she added at her mother’s impassive face.

“Well, I have,” Emma piped in. “Oh, she’s lovely, Mama,” she gushed, “very calm too, and she has beautiful copper-like hair, and-and bright blue eyes.”

Astrid who had been beaming at her little sister, turned to her mother with rare, pleading eyes. “Please, Mama. Please meet her.”

Mrs. Hofferson stared into Astrid’s eyes. “Emma, leave us.”

“But-!” Emma began to protest.

“Emma,” ordered Mrs. Hofferson. Desperation gave her voice a quiet, painful weight.

Emma made as though she was going to protest, but instead, she deflated and defeatedly curtsied a “Good night.”

Astrid painfully watched her go. “Your harshness was unnecessary,” she said to her mother.

“It was not. I must ensure that she…” Mrs. Hofferson breathed, looking straight into Astrid’s eyes.

She knew what her mother meant. 

Mrs. Hofferson looked away. “I must. For her.”

Astrid’s face heated, her eyes started to prickle. “I wish,” she said, her voice thick with bitterness, “that you could acknowledge how happy I am. I wish you could see it.”

Mrs. Hofferson’s face disarranged itself into anguish. “How can I rejoice in such ill-gotten happiness? Selfish girl! Would you like me to celebrate your wickedness?”

“Wickedness?! How have I been wicked?” Astrid stood, “disappointing the hopes of a man whose heart was indifferent? Or in losing you the money and status of such a marriage? Enlighten me, mother!”

Mrs. Hofferson stood too. “You threw away everything we had taught you for a bastard stable boy!”

“This will not do. I don’t believe we can be civil anymore.” Astrid tried her best to curtsy as curtly as she could. “Thank you… for dinner,” she said, before leaving the room. 


End file.
